


Dementor

by HermioneGirl96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneGirl96/pseuds/HermioneGirl96
Summary: A short one-shot imagining an incident from the perspective of a dementor.





	Dementor

_Feel . . . fear. Good . . . good. You human? You feel human. Emotion. You fear me? Good. But wait—over there—excitement. Yes . . . YES. Crowds. Like crowds. So much emotion. Excited crowd. Feed me . . . FEED ME . . . YES. Souls? Take? So many choices! Feed me! FEED ME! SOULS!_

The dementor grabs a Gryffindor second-year and clamps its scaly hands on the girl’s soft face. The girl screams as the dementor lowers its cloaked head toward her. It inhales, making its horrible trademark rattling sound, and exhales its putrid breath inches from her nose.

The smell of the breath is so earthy and real, so unlike the dementor’s chillingly supernatural presence, that inhaling it startles the girl from her terrified trance. She grasps the dementor’s strong wrists and attempts to pull its hands from her face. As she struggles, she yells, “Dumbledore! Hagrid! HELP!”

The dementor closes the distance between its own head and the girl’s. Its creaking jaws open and attach to hers. _You fear me? Good._

Just as the dementor begins to suck the girl’s soul out of her mouth, it is knocked backward by something that hits it in the chest. A silvery Patronus in the shape of a phoenix has bludgeoned the dementor away from the girl. Dumbledore is rushing toward the student, wand pointed in the dementor’s direction.

The dementor recognizes this Patronus. This crowd is not for kissing.


End file.
